Ayame Uchiha, Akio Okami, Yuki Okami, Haruka Kurai und Yume Mizuno vs Obito Uchiha
Vorgeschichte Als Ayame Uchiha von Reiga Kurai erfahren hat, dass Tobi für den Tod ihrer Mutter verantwortlich ist, beschließt sie, Akatsuki nun endgültig zu verlassen. Nachdem Akio Okami es geschafft hat Reiga zur Flucht zu zwingen, kehrt sie mit ihm nach Amegakure zurück. Als die beiden Ayames Sachen zusammenpacken, werden sie von Tobi gestört und zur Rede gestellt. Der Kampf Konfrontation Akio stellt sich schützend vor Ayame und versucht Tobi durch ein Gespräch von ihr abzulenken, damit diese fliehen kann. Tobi hingegen paralysiert Akio mit seinem Sharingan und befördert ihn durch einen gezielten Tritt durch die Zimmerwand nach draußen. Er stürzt den Turm hinunter und schlägt auf Boden auf, wodurch einige seiner Wirbel angebrochen werden. Ayame, die sich bisher keinen Zentimeter bewegt hat, will ihn zur Rede stellen, als Tobi plötzlich vor ihr steht und sie am Hals packend hochhebt. Er fragt sie, was sie gedacht hatte zu tun. Ayame antwortet, dass sie vorhat, Akatsuki zu verlassen. Tobi, der mit ihrem Vorhaben nicht zufrieden ist, warnt sie vor ihrer Entscheidung und dass er keine Gnade walten lassen würde. Daraufhin wirft sie ihm vor, wie er sie all die Jahre über den Tod ihrer Mutter belügen konnte. Sie sagt ihm auch, dass Shizukas Tod durch seine Hand Grund genug für sie ist, die Organisation zu verlassen und sie sich nicht länger von ihm als Schachfigur missbrauchen lässt. Sein Griff wird fester als er behauptet, dass er sie vielleicht am Leben gelassen hätte, wenn seine Pläne erst vollbracht seien. Daraufhin teleportiert sich Ayame ans andere Ende des Zimmers. Sharingan gegen Sharingan thumb|220px|Tobi will es beenden Ayame aktiviert ihr Sharingan, woraufhin hin sie ihre Augen schwarz verfärben. Sie fragt Tobi nach dem Grund für die Ermordung ihrer Mutter, worauf er antwortet, dass ihre Gutherzigkeit seinen Plänen im Weg stand. Ayame verliert kurzerhand die Kontrolle und greift ihn an. Kurz vor dem Zusammenstoß de-materialisiert er sich und versinkt im Boden, so dass Ayame die Wand zerstört und auf einem der Dächer landet. Als Tobi sich vor ihr aus dem Dach erhebt, geht sie zum nächsten Angriff über. Voller Wut greift sie ihn erneut frontal an. Dieser lässt auch diesen Angriff wieder durch sich hindurch und materialisiert sich kurz hinter Ayame. Er greift ihren Stoff am Nacken und schleudert sie quer über das Dach, bevor sie bewusstlos auf dem Dach aufschlägt. Tobi zieht ein Kunai aus seinem Ärmel und geht auf Ayame zu. thumb|left|220px|Tobis Genjutsu lähmt Akio Kurz bevor er zustechen kann, fliegt ein Riesenshuriken auf ihn zu. In letzter Sekunde kann Tobi sich retten, in dem er sich de-materialisiert und das Kunai vor Ayame auf den Boden fällt. Akio, der das Shuriken aus der Luft geworfen hat, landet zwischen den beiden. Tobi erscheint wieder und fordert Akio auf, sich nicht einzumischen. Akio zieht zwei Kunai und will ihn angreifen, als plötzlich hinter Tobi der Kyūbi no Yōko erscheint. Das Geschrei des Bijū erschüttert Akio, während seine Schweife ihn fesseln. thumb|220px|Sharingan vs Sharingan Als Ayame langsam wieder zu sich kommt sieht sie, wie Tobi Akio durch sein Genjutsu bewegungsunfähig gemacht hat und ihn mit Leichtigkeit absorbiert. Ayame richtet sich auf und versucht Akio zu retten, doch hat Tobi ihn bereits vollständig aufgesogen. Sie bündelt ihr Chakra in der rechten Hand und will ihn angreifen. Dieser wehrt den Schlag jedoch mit seiner flachen Hand ab und packt ihr Armgelenk. Beide sehen sich in die Augen und Ayame versucht Tobi in ein Genjutsu zu locken, welches er jedoch in wenigen Sekunden aufgelöst hat. Nachdem er ihr sagt, dass seine Augen sich auf einer völlig anderen Ebene der Macht befinden, zieht er ein Kunai aus seinem Ärmel, um Ayame entgültig zu beseitigen. thumb|left|220px|Tobi weicht dem Angriff aus Plötzlich schießen aus dem Boden unter Ayame zahlreiche Pfeile aus dunklem Chakra hervor, die sie einhüllen. Tobi muss seinen Griff lösen und weicht zurück. Die Pfeile beginnen daraufhin, sich von Ayame zu entfernen und schnellen auf Tobi zu. Dieser weicht den Pfeilen aus, indem er sich de-materialisiert. Er läuft durch die Pfeile hindurch und nimmt wieder feste Form an, um Ayame anzugreifen. Als er sie attackieren will, ist sie jedoch verschwunden. Während er sich umdreht, erscheint plötzlich Ayame hinter ihm, die ihn mit ihrem Chidori angreift. Tobi kann den Angriff durch sich hindurch lassen und bringt sie so aus dem Gleichgewicht. Blitzschnell zieht er ein Kunai und sticht es Ayame in den Rücken. Ayame bricht vor ihm zusammen. Tobi packt sie am Hals und sagt ihr, dass es Zeit wird, ihrer Mutter zu begegnen. In diesem Moment lächelt Ayame ihn an und verpufft. Ungeahnte Hilfe thumb|220px|Ayame will Tobi verbrennen Als Tobi den Doppelgänger verpuffen sieht, blickt er sich hektisch um und findet die echte Ayame auf einem gegenüberliegenden Dach. Die Ablenkung durch den Doppelgänger hat sie genutzt, um ihr Chakra zu sammeln und Tobi mithilfe ihres Mangekyō Sharingan in die Flammen des Amaterasu zu hüllen, solange er materialisiert ist. Tobi versucht ihrem Jutsu zu entgehen, wird jedoch von den Flammen erfasst während er im Dach verschwinden will. Noch während er brennt, löst er sich im Dach des Gebäudes auf. Ayame sinkt auf die Knie und atmet erschöpft. Sie bittet Akio um Verzeihung ihn nicht gerettet zu haben, sagt aber, dass es nun endlich vorbei ist. In diesem Moment ertönt Tobis Stimme mit den Worten, dass es gerade erst angefangen hat. Er taucht hinter Ayame auf und beginnt, sie langsam zu absorbieren. thumb|left|220px|Das Siegel wurde ausgelöst Der Wirbel saugt Ayame immer mehr ein, bis sie komplett verschwunden ist. Tobi scheint siegessicher, als er zusammenbricht und sich unter Schmerzen die Hand vor das Loch seiner Maske hält. Auf seiner Maske werden plötzlich Siegel sichtbar, die sein Jikūkan Idō aktivieren und seine Wirkung umkehren. Ayame und Akio werden zurück in die normale Dimension gebracht. Die beiden realisieren zunächst nicht, warum sie wieder dort sind, bis sie Tobi schmerzverzerrt vor sich sehen. Tobi erkennt, dass es sich um ein Siegel handelt, dass an Ayame angebracht wurde, falls es ihm gelingt sie zu absorbieren. Akio will die Chance nutzen, den geschwächten Tobi anzugreifen. thumb|220px|Akio greift in den Kampf ein. Akio formt Fingerzeichen und schießt mit Suiton: Mizurappa eine Flutwelle auf ihn. Dieser weicht aus, indem er in die Luft springt, wird dort aber von Ayame mit einigen Tritten auf den Boden befördert. Da Tobi sich augenscheinlich durch das Siegel nicht de-materialisieren kann, wollen die beiden den Kampf beenden. Akio stürmt, dicht gefolgt von Ayame, auf ihnzu und will ihn mit seinem Kunai enthaupten. Als er zum Hieb ausholt, versetzt Tobi ihm blitzschnell einen Schlag in die Rippen, wodurch diese brechen. Akio lässt vor Schmerz das Kunai fallen, welches Tobi aufgreift und ihm die in Brust rammen will. Ayame springt schützend vor Akio und wird tief in die Brust getroffen. Mit einem mächtigen Tritt fegt tobi seine beiden Gegner mehrere Meter über das Dach. Sie können sich kaum bewegen, als er vor ihnen steht und ein Kunai zieht. Als er erneut zum finalen Schlag ausholen will, fliegt plötzlich ein Shuriken, dessen Seiten durch dunkle Chakra-Klingen extrem verlängert wurden, auf ihn zu. Das Shuriken gewinnt durch das Fūton: Reppūshō an Geschwindigkeit und trennt Tobi den rechten Arm ab. Er sieht in die Wurfrichtung des Shuriken und erkennt Haruka Kurai und Yuki Okami auf einem weiteren Dach. Gemeinsam gegen Tobi Beide springen vom Dach und landen beide Ayame und Akio. Während Haruka beginnt, die beiden zu heilen, greift Yuki Tobi an. Sie formt Fingerzeichen und greift ihn mit Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu an. Dieser greift mit seiner Hand an seine Maske und schafft es, dass Siegel darauf zu brechen. Im letzte Moment geht die Windklinge durch seinen Körper hindurch. In der Zwischenzeit gelingt es Haruka, die Wunden der anderen beiden zu heilen, so dass Ayame und Akio das Bewusstsein wiedererlangen. Die vier verteilen sich und umzingeln Tobi. Jeder ist nun entschlossen, den Kampf zu beenden. Sie beginnen Fingerzeichen in ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit zu formen. Haruka benutzt Raiton: Raiga Sankō, Ayame Katon: Gōkakyū, Akio Suiton: Mizurappa und Yuki Fūton: Renkudan. Die Jutsu treffen aufeinander und es entsteht eine riesige Explosion, die Tobi vollständig einhüllt. Dieser erscheint jedoch völlig unverletzt aus dem Boden hinter Akio, zieht ein Kunai aus dessen Tasche und rammt es ihm in den Rücken. Haruka zieht sein Katana und stürmt auf Tobi zu. Dieser tritt Akio gegen Haruka und zwingt ihn dadurch, den Verletzten aufzufangen. Tobi erscheint bei Haruka, packt dessen Arm und bricht ihn, so dass er sein Katana fallen lassen muss. Sofort greift Tobi das Schwert und durchsticht Harukas Brust. Ayame und Yuki schreien auf und stürmen wutentbrannt auf ihn zu. Dieser zieht das Katana aus der Brust und rennt auf die beiden zu. Er holt blitzschnell aus und verursacht eine tiefe Schnittwunde auf Yukis Brust. Kurz darauf de-materialisiert sich Tobi, um Ayames Angriff zu entgehen. Danach nimmt er wieder feste Form an und versetzt Ayame einen harten Tritt in ihren Rücken, der sie zu Fall bringt. Danach geht er auf sie zu und holt erneut mit mit dem Schwerthieb aus, als plötzlich ein Regen aus Senbon auf Tobi herabregnet. Haruka, der langsam wieder zu sich kommt, sieht wie Yume Mizuno in den Kampf eingreift und Ayame zu schützen versucht. Sie wirft eine Rauchkugel auf den Boden und versperrt Tobi so die Sicht. Yume rennt in die Rauchwolke hinein, um ihn anzugreifen. Nachwirkungen Nachdem Yume es geschafft hat, Tobi Aufmerksamkeit für einen kurzen Augenblick auf sich zu lenken, nutzt Haruka die Chance und sammelt seine letzten Chakrareserven um sich, Ayame, Yuki und Akio durch das Shuntobi Genkai in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er befördert sich und die anderen in die Nähe einer kleinen Höhle, wo Yūka Takamiya bereits auf sie wartet und sofort medizinisch versorgt. Kategorie:Ayame Uchihas Kämpfe Kategorie:Akio Okamis Kämpfe Kategorie:Yuki Okamis Kämpfe Kategorie:Haruka Kurais Kämpfe Kategorie:Yume Mizunos Kämpfe Kategorie:Obito Uchihas Kämpfe